Hōseki Sentai Zyuseiger
is the 44th entry of the Super Sentai metaseries. It is the first Super Sentai series to be in a web series format and it is scheduled to air on Crunchyroll and Netflix in 2021. The series' main themes are gemstones, animals, and nature. Hoseki Sentai Zyuseiger is also the first series in a collaboration with CureKurogane and Xojinz Production Hōseki Sentai Zyuseiger was trademarked on February 5th, 2020. It was later greenlit on February 7th, 2020. Synopsis 10.000 years ago there were 5 gems called the Zyusei Gems created by the guardians called the Zyusei Guardians. The Zyusei Gems contained a power that can give a person super-powered abilities that can make the user more powerful than before. So much power that an evil force called the Kurairyu Tribe tried to steal and attempted to use the power of the Zyusei Gems so they can become more powerful and use the power to conquer the universe with an iron fist. After the Zyusei Guardians found out about the Drakonin's evil plan to use the power of the Zyusei Gems for evil. The Zyusei Guardian's prepared for the Drakonin's attack But little did the Drakonin's know they were outnumbered and Zyusei Guardians because the Zyusei Guardians used the power of the Zyusei Gems to defeat the Drakonin's once and for all After the battle, the Zyusei Guardians sent the Zyusei Gems to Earth and made the Gems to only choose those who are brave and strong enough to fight evil and if the Kurairyus ever return. 10.000 years later in the year, 2021 five young people were exploring the woods one day and find a cold and deep cave, as they went deeper into the cave they later found of what looked like a command center and as they went to the center of the place they find a chest containing the Zyusei Gems inside of it. In there they meet a man (later mentor) named Master Seijuu and tells them that the Zyusei Gems have chosen them to use the power of Zyusei Gems to fight against the Kurairyu. Master Seijuu also tells them Kurairyu have returned and are making their way to Earth and to steal the Zyusei Gems once and for all. With the power of the Zyusei Gems They become the Hoseki Sentai Zyuseigers! Characters 'Zyuseigers' 'Other Zyuseigers' 'Kamen Rider Patriot' 'Season☆Healer PreCure' 'Allies' * Master Seijuu: Mentor/Commander of the Zyuseigers * Sakina Hagoromo: Friend and Classmate of Daisuke and Momoka * Wayne Reichenbach: Colleague of Mondo and former zookeeper of Sydney Zoo * Joushiro "Izuku" Irukai: An ally of the Zyuseigers and Mizuna's overprotective older brother * Master Seiryuu: The founder and Zyusei Guardians and the co-commander of the Zyuseigers as well as the creator of the Zyusei Gems * Daigo Kotaha: A very skilled martial artist and tries to be nice most of the time. * Shinko Ken: A very intelligent person and created the Zyuseigers Weapons. * Hikaru Yamada: Classmate and really good friend with Ryusuke and Mondo * Ayano Uchiha: '''A very energetic person and Ryusuke's little sister * '''Kakushi Shinobu: A old friend of Master Seijuu and a great fighter 'Kurairyu Tribe' *'Tyrannical Shogun Drakonin: '''Leader of the Kurairyu Tribe *'Malicious Sorceress Shiborena': Right-hand woman and wife of Drakonin *'Raging Knight Kishogo:' The royal prince and son of Drakonin and Shiborena *'Master Kaioh: The universes most brutal warrior and father of the Kurairyu Tribe leader Drakonin *'Yureiju: '''A fearsome warrior who kills anyone that tries to attack him *'Saberkill: 'Used to be a hunter just for money but now works for the Kurairyu Tribe to try to get the Zyusei Gems for Drakonin *'Deathkyu: 'A master of martial arts and is more powerful than Drakonin himself due to the amount of training he does every day *'Kage Kurai: 'Has the ability to phase through objects and uses the power of electricity to defeat his opponents *'Kakururo: 'A very grateful fighter and sometimes switches sides with the Zyuseigers and the Kurairyu Tribe. *'Drekan: 'A former ally of Master Seijuu but later betrayed him and joined the Kurairyu. 'Dark Beasts Byomaryu The Byomaryu are ferocious monsters who have the ability to infect anyone and anything with a special source of dark energy that can cause real sickness to the victims. *Ogre Byomaryu (Gem 1-2) *Hyper Byomaryu (Gem 3-6) *Choujuden Byomaryu (Gem 6-11) *Dengeki Byomaryu (Gem 11-17) *Beast Byomaryu (Gem 18-30) *Kage Byomaryu (Gem 30-50) 'Main Cast' *'Kensei Mikami as Mondo Shido / ZyuseiRed' *'Kento Handa as Jirogo Oushimine / ZyuseiGreen' *'Kanna Mori as Mizuna Irukai / ZyuseiBlue' *'Ryutaro Okada as Daisuke Washio / ZyuseiYellow' *'Erina Nakayama as Momoka Shiratori / ZyuseiPink' *'Shuu Watanabe as Ryusuke Uchiha / ZyuseiBlack' *'Kohei Takeda as Hoshi Sasaki / ZyuseiKnight' *'Fumika Shimizu as Mina Akarui/ ZyuseiViolet' *'Minami Tsukui as Inko Takayama/ZyuseiCyan' *'Nana Yanagisawa as Touka Hikari/ZyuseiGold' Arsenal *'Zyusei Changer '◆◆◆◆◆':' The main changer for the core five Zyuseigers *'Zyusei Dragon Changer '◆':' The main changer for Zyusei Black *'Zyusei Knight Changer '◆':' The main changer for Zyusei Knight *'Zyusei Starlight Changer'◆◆◆': '''The Main changer for ZyuseiViolet/Cyan/and Gold *'Kurairyu Changer ◆''': The main changer for the evil Zyuseiger ZyuseiKiller Weapons *'Ruby Blasters '◆ *'Emerald Smasher '◆ *'Sapphire Trident '◆ *'Diamond Longsword '◆ *'Rubellite Arrow '◆ *'Onyx Scythe '◆ *'Quartz Blade '◆ *'Amethyst Axe '◆ *'Topaz Sheild '◆ *'Amber Sword '◆ *'Kurairyu Saber '◆ *'Zyusei Finisher '◆◆◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Slasher '◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Wolf Finisher '◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Starlight Finisher '◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Omega Starlight Finisher '◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha 'Hoseki Gattai ZyuseiKing' Zyusei Beast System Legend: ◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha. *'Zyusei King'◆◆◆◆◆ **'ZyuseiLion' ◆ **'ZyuseiBison'◆ **'ZyuseiDolphin' ◆ **'ZyuseiEagle' ◆ **'ZyuseiSwan '◆ **'ZyuseiDragon '◆ **'ZyuseiWolf '◆ *'Zyusei Dragon King '◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Wolf King '◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Starlight King'◆◆◆ **'ZyuseiFalcon '◆ **'ZyuseiSwallow '◆ **'ZyuseiPheonix '◆ 'Auxillary Mecha' *'ZyuseiHawk '❖ *'ZyuseiBat '❖ *'ZyuseiPegasus '❖ *'ZyuseiGriffin '❖ 'Alternate Combinations' *'Zyusei Hawk King '◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Zyusei Bat King '◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Zyusei Pegasus King '◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Zyusei Griffin King '◆◆◆◆◆❖ *'Zyusei Falcon King '◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Swallow King '◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Zyusei Pheonix King '◆◆◆◆◆◆ Media 'Music' 'Soundtracks' *'Hōseki Sentai Zyuseiger Original Album Shining Jungle! ' The first soundtrack album contains all of the of the background music written, composed, and produced for the Zyuseiger series. 'Audio Dramas' TBA 'Manga' TBA Episodes *'Gem 1:' The Gemstone Guadian's Birth! (宝石の保護者の誕生 Hōseki no Hogo-Sha no Tanjō!) *'Gem 2:' Rise of The Kurairyu! (暗い竜の台頭 Kurairyū no Taitō) *'Gem 3: ' A Gems' Essence (宝石の本質 Hōseki no Honshitsu) *'Gem 4: ' Jirogo's Home Run! (次郎五のホームラン Jirōgo no Hōmuran) *'Gem 5:' Shine! Sparkle! The Birth of ZyuseiKing! (輝く! きらめき! ジュウセイキングの誕生! Kagayaku! Kirameki! Juuseikingu no Tanjō!) *'Gem 6: ' Big Brother's Worry (お兄さんの心配 Onīsan no shinpai) *'Gem 7:' Sparkling Adventure (輝く冒険！''Kagayaku Bōken!) *'Gem 8:' Rise of Evil (悪の台頭 ''Aku no Taitō) *'Gem 9:' A Lions Roar! (獅子の轟音！''Shishi no Gōon''!) *'Gem 10:' Rise of the Dragon (上昇の龍 Jōshō no Ryū) *'Gem 11:' A Swan's Honor! (白鳥の名誉 Shiratori no Meiyo!) *'Gem 12:' A Bison's Rage (バイソンの怒り Baison no Ikari) *'Gem 13: ' More Room for One (一人部屋 Hitoribeya) *'Gem 14: ' An Eagle's Imagination (鷲の想像力 Washi no Sōzō-Ryoku) *'Gem 15: ' Lovesick Blues (恋に悩むブルース Koi ni Nayamu Burūsu) *'Gem 16: ' Afraid of the Dark? (暗闇を恐れる？ Kurayami o Osoreru?) *'Gem 17: ' Darkness in the Distance (遠くの闇 Tōku no Yami) *'Gem 18: '''Inner Demons (内なる悪魔 ''Uchinaru Akuma) *'Gem 19: ' The Silver Knight (銀の騎士 Gin no Kishi) *'Gem 20: '''The Unknown (不明 ''Fumei) *'Gem 21: ' The Zyusei Killer (ジュウセイキラー Juusei Kirā) *'Gem 22: '''The Falcon and The Swallow (鷹と燕 ''Taka to Tsubame) *'Gem 23: '''A Friend in Need (困っている友達 ''Komatte iru tomodachi) *'Gem 24: '''Hidden in The Shadows (影に隠された ''Kage ni Kakusareta) *'Gem 25: '''Below The Surface (表面下 ''Hyōmen-ka) *'Gem 26: '''Beneath the Lies (嘘の下に ''Uso no Shita ni) *'Gem 27: '''The Mastermind (首謀者 ''Shubō-sha) *'Gem 28: '''The Pheonix Warrior (鳳凰の戦士 ''Hōō no Senshi) *'Gem 29:' All Ten Zyuseigers United! (十人のジュウセイジャー団結した J''ū-ri no Juuseijā Danketsu shita!) *'Gem 30: 'A Hero for Yellow! (イエローのヒーロー ''Ierō no Hīrō) *'Gem 31: '''Speed it Up (それをスピードアップする ''Sore o supīdoappu suru) *'Gem 32: '''Hyper Blitzkrieg (超電撃戦 ''Chō Dengeki-sen) *'Gem 33: '''Family (家族 Kazoku) *'Gem 34: 'A Remnant From the Past (過去の名残 ''Kako no Nagori) *'Gem 35: '''Howl of The Wolf (遠吠えの狼 ''Tōboe no Okami) *'Gem 36: '''Sweeter than Bitter (苦いより甘い ''Nigai yori Amai) *'Gem 37: '''Sibling Vs Sibling (兄弟と兄弟 ''Kyōdai to Kyōdai) *'Gem 38: '''The Lost Ones (失われた ''Ushinawareta Mono) *'Gem 39: '''The Light and The Dark (光と闇 ''Hikari to Yami) *'Gem 40: '''Shattered Memories (粉々になった思い出 ''Konagona ni natta omoide) *'Gem 41: '''Revenge of The Kurairyu's (復讐の暗い竜 ''Fukushū no Kurairyū) *'Gem 42: '''War is Near (戦争が近い ''Sensō ga chikai) *'Gem 43: '''Losing a Friend... (友達を失う ''Tomodachi o ushinau) *'Gem 44: '''Legends of The World (世界の伝説 ''Sekai no Densetsu) *'Gem 45: '''Come Back to The Light (光に戻って ''Hikari ni modotte) *'Gem 46: '''Fallen Warriors (倒れた戦士 ''Taoreta Senshi) *'Gem 47: '''The Rising (上昇 ''Jōshō) *'Gem 48: '''The Awakening (覚醒 ''Kakusei) *'Gem 49: '''Hope (望む ''Nozomu) *'Final Gem: '''The Kurairyu Zyusei War (暗い竜ジュウセイ戦争 ''Kurairyū Juusei Sensō) Profits *'CureKurogane: '''60% of the Profits *'Xojinz: '40% of the Profits Trivia * This is the first series where CureKurogane collabs with Xojinz to create Zyuseiger. * This is the first series since Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger to have a gemstone and animal theme. * This also the first series to feature a Black Ranger as a sixth ranger. * This is also the first series to have a Seventh Ranger instead of a sixth ranger duo. * According to Xojinz, ZyuseiKiller was inspired by 2 of Xojinz favourite Sentai Rangers AbareKiller from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Deathryuger from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. * Xojinz also said that ZyuseiKnight was based on Gosei Knight from Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Gaisoulg from Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. * This is the first Super Sentai series to feature actors who have starred in the ''Kamen Rider series. * Hoseki Sentai Zyuseiger is also the first Super Sentai Series to be produced by Crunchyroll, which is prominently known for producing anime. * For the first time, this is the first Sentai Series to not share elements with any other show or Sentai Series. See Also Category:Series Category:Web series Category:Super Sentai Category:Gemstone-themed Series Category:Animal-themed series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Collaborations Category:Xojinz Series